Auto 3
|tier = 3 |previous = Flank Guard |next = Auto 5 Auto Gunner |barrel = Auto Turrets (3) |id = 46}} Not to be confused with the Auto 5, the upgraded form of the Auto 3. The is a tank that was released unnamed on August 2, 2016, and was later named on August 5, 2016. It branches off the Flank Guard and can be selected at Level 30. It may further upgrade into the Auto 5 or the Auto Gunner. Design The Auto 3 features a circular body with three Auto Turrets spaced at 120-degree angles around the tank. These turrets slowly move with the tank whether it’s moving or not, similar to the Auto Smasher, Auto Gunner, Auto Trapper, and Auto 5’s turrets. Technical The Auto 3 has 3 Auto Turrets that are automatic and fire at anything in its view range. The bullets are twice as weak as Flank Guard’s. Turning on Auto Fire will allow you to control the turret closest to your cursor. Each turret has a 120° field of view, meaning only 2 turrets max can fire at a single enemy, and is also why moving your cursor around the tank with Auto Fire on changes which turret you control. Turrets can also be controlled by clicking and holding as usual. Holding Shift or Right Click will make the 1-2 closest turrets point away from the cursor. The turret’s range is slightly greater than the player’s field of vision. The tank spins automatically as well. Strategies * '''Strong Against: '''Multiple low level tanks, Low RoF tanks. * '''Weak Against: '''High RoF tanks, Fast melee classes. As the Auto 3 When using the Auto 3, it is advised to take caution, due to the fact that the tank is relatively weak (however the high penetration can be exploited). In Teams, it is highly recommended to stay close to your teammates; since this tank is best to use as a support role. It is also a very good tank for farming because the cannons are automatic and will shoot at any polygon within their FOV. The Auto 3 however, is very weak against bullet spammers and multiple teaming tanks since it shoots a limited amount of bullets; Because of this, it is recommended to avoid tanks of the said type. If the player is skilled enough, they can use this tank to farm at the Pentagon nest, as long as they can keep the crashers away. The player can use the auto turrets to their advantage since they have a larger FOV than the player; Meaning they can detect enemies before the player can. Against the Auto 3 If fighting the Auto 3, move so you shoot into a gap between the Cannons. Since it is an auto-spin tank, it cannot keep the cannon shooting towards your Bullets efficiently. It may turn Auto Fire on so be careful. High RoF tanks can overwhelm the Auto 3 due to its low reload rate. The Triplet, Sprayer, or Streamliner is a good choice for this strategy. The Auto Turret’s bullets don’t have lots of penetration, so your wave of bullets can overwhelm the Auto Turrets and deal fast damage against the Auto 3. A Streamliner or Sprayer can deal fast damage in the wide gaps between the Auto Turrets. The Necromancer is very effective, you can use it’s high drone count to surround the Auto 3. While due to the Auto 3’s slow reload rate, the Auto Turrets won’t destroy all of your drones in time to prevent death. The Overlord can guide it’s drones into a gap and deal heavy damage against it. The Overlord’s drones can also be charging at the Auto Turrets, as they will get overwhelmed and cant destroy all of your drones in time. The Factory can also be good for this strategy in addition, due to it’s minions overwhelming the Auto Turrets just like normal drones. There isn’t much for countering an Auto 3 with a Destroyer class, your large bullet may smash through the Auto 3’s bullets and one shot kill it. The Auto 3 can easily dodge your bullet due to it’s bad speed so be wary of that. The Hybrid is a great tank for this strategy, while the Auto 3’s Auto Turrets target drones, your drones may distract it and it’s Auto Turrets while you create an instant death against the Auto 3. History *The Auto 3 came from the Auto 4, a tank that existed for a short time and was then split into the Auto 3 and the Auto 5. *Previously, the Auto 3 could not attack Polygons or Drones. Trivia *Auto 3, along with Hybrid, Overtrapper, Auto Gunner, Auto Trapper, Auto Smasher, and Auto 5 are the only tanks that use AI-controlled weapons. *This is one of the six tanks that automatically have auto-spin activated, the others being the Landmine, Auto 5, Smasher, Spike, and Auto Smasher. *If you enable the Auto Spin function, it won’t affect the base Auto Spin speed. However, the tank will spin on the mini-map faster than it does for real in the game. *Auto 3 on the upgrade button is not in the center. *Its Auto Turrets do little recoil when firing, with the direction of where they are facing affects the direction of the recoil. This is also the same with Auto 5. Gallery Diep9.png|An Auto 3 in TDM with a Twin Flank. Auto_3-0.png|A red Auto 3 shooting. Notice that the guns are at different angles. es: ru: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: zh:Auto_3 Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Language Cleanup